Seblaine Drabbles
by lookonthebrighterside
Summary: A collection of my Seblaine drabbles!
1. Part One  Let's Do This

Sebastian looked down at the cereal bowl in front of him, pushing the little marshmallows around with his spoon as he listened to Blaine talk about his day. It was so habitual and comforting; like they had been living this way all their lives.

A few years ago, Sebastian wouldn't have been caught dead in this situation. Living with a guy and being completely faithful to him? It was unheard of in his life. Top that with the fact that he had spent the last two years of his high school career seeing only that guy and he was pretty sure anyone he had dated before would go into heart failure. It just wasn't a part of him.

But Blaine… He looked up from his bowl and smiled at the tousled curls on Blaine's head, and the way his eyes lit up as he remembered that he would be teaching kindergarten students about the theater today, or the way his nose crinkled as he wondered about what to do for lunch.

"I'll pick you up and we can go to that little bakery you like." Sebastian said quickly, not even really thinking about it.

The smile that lit Blaine's face said it all; if Sebastian lived the rest of his life in this apartment, eating the same thing every morning, and going to the bakery every day for lunch, that'd be just fine as long as Blaine kept smiling like that.

Sebastian had it bad. Maybe that was what was causing the butterflies in his stomach and his palms to sweat slightly. He wanted to make Blaine happy so badly, but he was actually asking for something for himself for once.

"Blaine…" he said quietly, interrupting a rant about having to hire a new lighting guy at the theater.

"Yes?" Blaine asked easily, not even fazed by it as he continued to make his own breakfast.

"There's something I want to talk about at lunch." he said quietly.

This made Blaine set his spatula down and turn to look at him. He crossed his arms over his chest loosely, an inquiring look on his face. "Can I get a hint?" he asked.

Sebastian stood up, smiling gently. "Well, I guess I could give you one." he said as he went to put his bowl in the sink and rinse it out. Blaine watched him wordlessly, waiting for him to go on.

"I want to talk about babies." he said finally, looking at him as he washed his bowl. Blaine's eyes widened but Sebastian shook his head. "Don't say a word. We'll talk at lunch." he continued, drying his hands off and kissing Blaine quickly before rushing out of the room.

"I love you!" Blaine called after him, still slightly stunned, but not wanting Sebastian to think it was a bad thing.

As if the smile on his face wasn't enough of a clue. Lunch couldn't get there fast enough.


	2. Part Two Struggles

This one is smutty. Just warning you!

A frustrated sigh escaped Blaine's lips as he slammed the folder down onto the table. "Why are we even trying anymore?" he muttered, running his hands down his face. "This isn't going to happen."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, picking up the folder to look it over again. They had been denied their request to adopt. For the third time.

The baby had been Sebastian's idea, but Blaine had caught onto it so passionately that this might have been harder on him than anyone.

"We're not giving up," Sebastian said insistently, and not for the first time. It had almost become a mantra for the two of them. Blaine looked at him uncertainly, shaking his head.

"Come here," Sebastian said, dropping the folder and holding out his hands for Blaine to take.

Blaine only hesitated briefly before going over to him, letting Sebastian pull him down onto his lap.

"I never even wanted this until now," Blaine muttered. "And it feels like everything is working against me."

Sebastian sighed, touching his cheek lightly and turning his face. "I love you," he said softly, kissing him. Blaine returned the kiss immediately, and Sebastian took this as a good sign. He tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair, deepening the kiss.

That one action sent a wave of desperation through Blaine and he moaned quietly, gripping the front of Sebastian's shirt in an effort to pull him closer. This was all the incentive Sebastian needed.

"Bedroom?" he managed to ask when they parted for air. Blaine nodded, standing up and pulling him to his feet.

Blaine hadn't even made it halfway out of the kitchen before Sebastian grabbed him, pulling him back by his shoulders and spinning him around to kiss him again.

"What happened to the bedroom?" Blaine asked breathlessly when they pulled apart.

Sebastian smirked, shrugging slightly. "I guess I couldn't wait," he said, arching one eyebrow suggestively. He pulled him closer, kissing him gently at first as he worked to undo all of the buttons on Blaine's shirt, untucking it slowly.

"Tonight is not the night to be sweet," Blaine murmured against his lips, desperation clear in his voice.

Sebastian smirked, pulling back to look at him. "Whatever you say, sweetheart. I hope you don't have any sentimental attachment to this shirt," he replied before tugging the shirt open and sending buttons clinking against the hardwood floor.

He let his hands roam Blaine's chest, slowly moving up to his shoulders to slide the shirt off and down his arms, letting it fall to the floor freely.

Blaine shivered at the light touches and Sebastian kissed him gently, before trailing his lips down his neck. He nipped lightly at Blaine's collarbone, eliciting a quiet moan that seemed to resonate from somewhere deep inside Blaine. He followed the path his hands made over Blaine's chest with his lips, stopping every now and then to tease and suck at the sensitive areas he knew so well.

By the time he pulled back, Blaine was almost literally quivering with need.

"Bedroom," he said finally, taking Sebastian's hand and pulling him down the hall toward their room. When the door was shut behind them, he turned toward Sebastian, intent on removing as much clothing as possible.

Sebastian had other ideas, however. He grabbed both of Blaine's hands as they reached to untuck his shirt, holding him back as he pushed him down onto the bed gently. "You don't have to do anything tonight. Just relax," he whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek before pushing his shoulders back to get him to lie down.

Blaine complied, scooting himself back on the bed so his legs were no longer dangling over the edge. He expected Sebastian to join him, but instead watched as his husband removed his shoes and socks, dropping them beside the bed and forgetting them completely.

Sebastian climbed on the bed gently so as not to jostle him too much, and unbuttoned his jeans. He slid them down his hips and off of him, settling them on top of the other discarded clothing. His hands ghosted over Blaine's thighs, sending a chill straight through his spine and making him shiver all over.

"You work so hard for this…" he mumbled against Blaine's stomach as he kissed the soft skin. "You slave over those papers and you're so meticulous about everything you're doing…" he continued quietly, moving lower, but not going anywhere near the one spot he knew Blaine wanted him. "Just for tonight… I don't want you to even think about any of it." he told him as he looked up at him again, his fingers tracing small patterns over his skin.

Blaine looked down, nodding weakly. "Whatever you say," he agreed, his voice thick and rough. Sebastian couldn't help his smile, knowing Blaine was on the verge of a breakdown at this point.

He almost felt bad for what he was putting him through, but it didn't last as he moved up the bed, straddling Blaine's hips and leaning over him to kiss him again.

Blaine made a move to reach up and hold Sebastian to him, but it was too predictable and Sebastian pulled back, grabbing his wrists to pin them down to the bed. "You're not in control tonight, Blaine," he said seriously, kissing him once more.

Blaine groaned softly, his eyes falling shut. He put up no resistance, secretly loving how dominant Sebastian could be. When they met, Sebastian had unleashed a whole new side to Blaine. A side that was completely unlike him normally. It was demanding and controlling and purely sexual. That didn't mean he had to have the upper-hand all the time, however.

Ten minutes later, Blaine was literally whining. He struggled to keep himself from taking over the situation, knowing Sebastian would just put him in his place again if he did. But God, he was on fire. Sebastian was touching him in every way, kisses and gently caresses, but not once did his lips go where Blaine wanted them most. It was the worst kind of torture, in Blaine's opinion, and he just wanted it to end.

"Sebastian, please…" he said, his voice husky and tired from the noises Sebastian had been pulling from him.

Sebastian didn't say a word, moving his lips down Blaine's chest once more, letting his tongue lightly trail along the skin above Blaine's boxers. This dragged a moan out of Blaine that was almost primal and Sebastian couldn't help but smile.

"Are you sure, Blaine?" he asked, his voice as innocent as he could make it, given the circumstances.

Blaine looked down at him, his mouth twisted into a grimace. "Sebastian, I swear to God if you do not take my boxers off and suck my dick, I am going to make you regret it."

Sebastian looked at him, raising one eyebrow in a silent question. Blaine took that as a challenge and moved quickly to sit up and take the upper hand away, flipping Sebastian onto his back.

"What happened to-" Sebastian's question was cut off with a rough kiss, making him forget what he was going to say as Blaine reached down to palm him through his jeans. The roughness of Blaine's touch and how needy he was at the moment were enough to make Sebastian give in. He pushed Blaine up, putting them both into a kneeling position. "You win," he told him breathlessly.

"Was there any doubt that I would?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "Now shut up and fuck me," he growled out, pulling Sebastian into another kiss.

They worked together, stripping Blaine of the last article of clothing and working Sebastian's clothes off of him, throwing them wherever and not caring where they landed. There was a pause in their movements when they were both completely bare and they took a second to appreciate each other's bodies, just as they always did. From the very first time they had had sex, they always stopped at this point and just looked.

It never lasted, and soon they were touching again, lips attached and hands roaming free. Usually they took a moment, or three or four, to touch and kiss, but not tonight. Tonight was desperate and needy and they couldn't wait.

Sebastian moved to the side of the bed, grabbing a condom and lube from the drawer. It was like a well rehearsed dance; neither of them had to discuss what they wanted and Blaine was on all fours without question. Sebastian had just lubed up his fingers when Blaine finally spoke.

"No, don't," he said quietly, making Sebastian pause. "I just… Want you. Right now." he told him, much to Sebastian's shock. Maybe it was surprising because Blaine was always to big on preparation, but he didn't question it, wiping his hand off and tearing open the condom, sliding it on quickly, and lubing himself up almost too hastily.

Again, there was another pause as he lined himself up with Blaine's hole and Blaine turned to look back at him. "What are you waiting for?" he growled out, his arms shaking with his need and holding himself in position for so long.

Sebastian didn't answer, thrusting forward quickly and burying himself inside Blaine. He stilled when Blaine groaned, dropping to balance on his forearms and altering the angle slightly.

"Fuck," Blaine mumbled, pushing himself back against Sebastian and urging him to move.

He did so, but slowly at first, pulling almost completely out, pausing, and then burying himself inside Blaine once more. With every thrust, Blaine moaned, trying to move with him. Sebastian held his hips firmly, keeping him in place.

"Sebastian, please…" Blaine begged, trying to push himself backwards. Sebastian let him and Blaine moaned at how much faster their movement had become. Sebastian was positively slamming into him, forgoing the pause to instead move more quickly.

It didn't take long for Sebastian, his need having peaked along time ago, to start seeing stars in his vision as he draws closer to the edge. He tried to hold back, wanting Blaine to reach his climax first.

He reached around Blaine's front, pulling him up to his knees as he lowered himself into a sitting position. Wrapping his hand around Blaine's cock, he squeezed, making Blaine groan as his head fell back onto Sebastian's shoulder.

He started moving his wrist in time with their thrusts; once, twice, three times and Blaine lost it, crying out as his orgasm hit him. His body tensed, making him tighten around Sebastian and it was all over. Sebastian tumbled over the edge with him but Blaine didn't stop moving, rocking down into Sebastian as he rode out his orgasm.

When it was over, Blaine pulled away, whining quietly at the loss and the aching in his body. Maybe skipping the preparation had been a bad idea, but he didn't much care.

They both collapsed onto the bed and Blaine pulled Sebastian into his arms, kissing him slowly. "Thank you for that," he whispered.

Sebastian nuzzled his head into Blaine's shoulder. "Anything for you," he replied quietly, kissing his shoulder.

No one mentioned adoption or papers again and they both drifted off to sleep, peaceful and content.


	3. Part Three New Baby Problems

The baby's cry woke Blaine from a dead sleep, just like it did most every morning at this time. He sat up carefully, running his hand through his hair to brush the tangled curls from his face. He made a mental note to get a haircut soon as he stumbled out of bed and over to the bassinet across the room.

He picked Elizabeth up, bouncing her carefully and rubbing her back just like Rachel had shown him. Her cries turned to soft whimpers and he turned his attention back to the bed. Holding her with one arm, he grabbed his pillow and flung it at Sebastian's head. The snoring cut off immediately and Sebastian rolled over with a groan.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"Get up!" Blaine yelled.

Okay, so yelling wasn't exactly something he could do, but the whisper was so loud and angry, his intention was very much clear.

Sebastian really looked at him now, eyes wide and confusion clear in his features. "What is wrong with you?" he asked sharply, keeping his voice low as well.

"I am not the only person that can take care of this baby." Blaine continued. "So get up and do something. Make a bottle, change a diaper; just get up!"

Sebastian climbed out of bed, but made no moves to actually do anything. "Are you serious?" he asked. "I have to get up in-" he glanced toward the alarm on his bedside table, "three hours!"

"So do I!" Blaine reminded him, still rocking the little girl. "Why am I the only one who does this? Every single night!"

Sebastian laughed quietly, shaking his head and going over to take the baby. Blaine didn't resist, watching as he positioned her in his arms and started bouncing her gently. She quieted down immediately and Sebastian placed the binky in her mouth again.

"How did you-"

"Because," Sebastian interrupted, "It happens every single night, but do you really think a three month old only wakes up once a night?" he asked, giving Blaine a serious look.

"Seeing as I've never had a baby, I wouldn't know." Blaine replied, his voice icy now.

This made Sebastian smile, but he didn't say anything as he put her back in the bassinet.

"This is only the first time. She'll wake up again in an hour." Sebastian told him, going back to the bed and climbing back under the covers. "It starts out really soft, and since I always wake up the first time, I'm not really asleep when it starts."

Blaine looked at him, not sure exactly where this was going. "So, if you always wake up the first time, why don't you do anything?" he asked.

"Because you're always up so fast, I don't see the point." Sebastian explained, pulling the covers down on the other side and patting it gently. "But the second time, I get up and take her into the living room so you can sleep. I usually make her a bottle and sit with her on the couch until it's time to get ready for work."

Blaine was stunned, rooted to the spot where he was standing. "So I just yelled at you for nothing…"

Sebastian shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "We're both stressed… Just get over here and cuddle with me for an hour." he said.

Blaine couldn't help but smile as he did as he was told, climbing back into bed and pulling Sebastian to him. He kissed him softly before looking down at him. "I married the perfect man." he said quietly.

"And don't forget that."

The next pillow hit Sebastian in the face.


	4. Part Four The Little Princess

There are just a multitude of Seblaine drabbles I'll be adding too! I just wanted a second place to have them all. :)

I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing

Blaine smiled fondly at the little girl sitting in front of the television set, swaying back and forth in time with the musical number. She was so transfixed by the singing fish that it was almost comical. He couldn't ever remember being that enthralled by a movie at that age.

"She reminds me of you when she does this." a voice said softly behind him, making him jump slightly. Arms snaked gently around his waist, fingers lacing together on his stomach. He felt the light pressure of a chin on his shoulder and turned his head to look at Sebastian.

"You do recall that she didn't come from me, correct?" he asked with a small smile.

Sebastian grinned at that, nodding. "I'm fully aware that I donated to that cause." he assured him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm also aware that you have an infectious personality, which is probably why she's much more like you than she is like me." he added thoughtfully.

Blaine rolled his eyes at that. "She got all her looks from you, though." he assured him, kissing his cheek in return.

A wicked smile made it's way onto his face and Blaine knew what was coming next.

"She's a very lucky girl that way."

"Your ego is expanding again." he said in warning. This made Sebastian laugh, loosening his grip on Blaine slightly.

There was a tug on one of Sebastian's hands and they both looked down to see Elizabeth standing in front of them, smiling hugely. They hadn't even noticed her move, as they were so caught up in their conversation.

"Daddy, can I watch Lion King now?" she asked quietly.

Sebastian let go of Blaine, scooping the little girl up into his arms. "But Lion King makes you cry." he reminded her.

She nodded, giggling softly. "I know, but Aunt Rachel says that it's good for me. She said being able to cry helps an actress embrace her emotions." she told him matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so you're going to be an actress now, huh?" Sebastian asked her. Just the day before she had planned on being a "singer like Taylor Swift", so this was news to the both of them.

"I'm going to do everything!" she told him excitedly, waving her arms in the air.

Blaine laughed, looking at the two of them fondly and thinking that he definitely hadn't done too badly for himself.


	5. Escape the Mistletoe

A cute little Christmas drabble that my friend wrote the dialogue for and then handed over to me! It's not set in the world of the other drabbles, so don't expect any of that.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Blaine Anderson, all alone under the mistletoe!"

Blaine flinched as he heard the familiar voice, raising his eyes toward the ceiling to see that he had indeed stopped in a doorway. He had been so careful all night to avoid this, knowing what would happen otherwise, yet here he was.

Really, it wasn't his fault. He had tried desperately to convince Nick and Jeff not to put the stupid green leaves above all the doorways, but they were insistent. Something about needing to find reasons to kiss their dates as often as possible, though he had a feeling that torturing him was also a part of it.

He had spent the majority of the Dalton Christmas Party hiding in corners, behind Wes or David, or inside empty room. He wouldn't say Sebastian was following him… Except that was exactly what he was doing.

He had just stepped into the library at this particular moment, but had frozen when he saw it occupied by a particularly aggressive couple making out in an arm chair in the corner. He had been in the act of turning around when Sebastian had caught him.

With a heavy sigh, he looked at the Warbler in front of him. "What are you doing here, Sebastian?" he asked, figuring even if Sebastian came to the library, he'd have no reason to be here now.

"Considering this is a Warbler party, and you are not one, I think I should be the one asking that question." Sebastian replied easily, his hands buried deep in his pockets as he looked at Blaine with a bemused expression.

An exasperated semi-growl escaped Blaine's lips as he crossed his arms stubbornly. "Just leave me alone, okay? I'm not in the mood for your games." he grumbled in annoyance, looking over Sebastian's shoulder instead of directly at him.

"But, who says I'm playing?" came the sly retort as Sebastian advanced on him, giving him no where to go but inside the library. "It's a well known fact that when two people meet under the mistletoe, they must kiss." he added, a smirk appearing on his face.

"You really think I'm gonna fall for that?" Blaine asked, but already his resolve was cracking and it was evident in his voice. He cursed whatever God gave Sebastian such gorgeous eyes, because they made it very hard to say no.

"It looks like you will."

Their lips pressed together lightly. It was a brief kiss, just the sweetest brush of skin. When Sebastian pulled back, he was smiling. Not his normal smirk, showing off his smartass ways, but an actual happy smile. "Merry Christmas, Blaine." he said as he took a step back. "Thanks for the present."

Blaine watched him go, reaching up to run his forefinger across his lips slowly. "No, thank you." he whispered, realizing he was in big trouble.

Merry Christmas, indeed.


	6. The Gift

The line flashed repeated on the screen as Sebastian stared at the Google logo. This had been his entire life for the last ten minutes. Every once in a while he would start to type, but immediately his finger would press down on the backspace key, erasing everything he had put in from the screen.

He had been racking his brain for gift ideas for Blaine, because this was their first Christmas together. He knew romance was a big deal in Blaine's life, no matter how much he may disagree or say he's no good at it. He was and there was a sinking feeling in Sebastian's stomach that whatever he was going to get was going to be amazing. However, being his first serious relationship, Sebastian was wholly unprepared for the tedious task of finding the perfect gift for his boyfriend.

He had to chuckle softly at the thought. Boyfriend. Sebastian Smythe had a boyfriend. It was so ridiculous and unlike him and he could still hear the laughter and disbelief of his friends when he told them about Blaine. He didn't blame them; Sebastian didn't do relationships. In fact, he avoided commitment like a deadly virus or a rat or something equally disgusting and unwanted. Unfortunately for him, Blaine was sweet and adorable, completely unlike rats and sickness. He had merely stood in a doorway and smiled and the defenseless playboy was helpless to him.

"And here I am, already screwing it up." he mumbled to himself, typing in something new; bowties. Not like Blaine needed anymore of those. He practically bought out all of the stores in their area, plus gone through all the nice ones online. The backspace was really getting a workout today.

He just needed to find something perfect. Something Blaine would love and cherish, but also a gift that would mean something to both of them without being too much, too soon. Christmas made new relationships so awkward. In fact, holidays in general could do that.

"Whatcha doin'?" A voice spoke behind him, making him jump as he hastily minimized the internet window. Why, he couldn't say, because there wasn't anything to hide. Spinning around in his chair, he saw Jeff standing in the doorway, Nick peaking in behind him.

"What do you two want?" he asked sharply before remembering Blaine's request to lose his 'holier than thou' attitude with the Warblers. "I mean… What's up?" he corrected, his tone lighter.

Whipped. So whipped.

"Just comin' by to see how you were doing." Nick said, slipping into the room easily and flopping down on the bed.

For a brief moment, he considered telling the two pests to take a hike, but then he really thought about it. These were Blaine's friends. They had known him much longer than Sebastian had and probably knew him a whole heck of a lot better. Why not keep them around? Get some advice on a gift, maybe even some assistance in searching for it… It couldn't hurt and it was better then being empty handed.

"So how are you?" Jeff asked when he didn't reply, snapping him back into the present.

He sighed, shaking his head a little. "Not so great honestly." he said as he turned back to the desk, opening the window again. "I've been on Google for at least fifteen minutes, trying and failing to find a gift for Blaine." he admitted, figuring honesty was the best way to go about this. Maybe they'd just feel bad enough to help.

Nick perked up a little, looking at the computer. "No ideas so far?" he asked as he stood up, going over to the desk. "What have you considered?"

Sebastian frowned, thinking back to all the things he had tried. Bowties definitely hadn't been in the top five worst. "You don't want to know." he told him, thinking he'd have to clear his browser history of the items he had actually entered.

"Well, Blaine won't care if you actually buy it or not you know." Jeff supplied quickly and Nick nodded immediately. "In fact, the more heartfelt the better. Did he ever tell you about the time he got us all to go sing at a store so he could get a guy to go on a date with him?"

Nick started laughed, shaking his head. "It was horrible!" he confirmed, leaning back against the desk as he tried not to burst into real hysterics. "But Blaine's into crazy romantic and weird stuff like that."

"Write him a song." Jeff suggested. "Or find a song and sing it to him. He'd probably die." he added thoughtfully.

"Those are good." Nick agreed as Sebastian looked back and forth between him. He was starting to feel like he was at a tennis match and wondered idly if he was going to have neck pain later.

"I'm not romantic." Sebastian argued, though he got the feeling they weren't going to let this go. "Thanks guys, but I don't think I could do either of those things. I'll just get him something simple. It's only our first Christmas. It'll be fine." he said dismissively.

Nick pushed away from the desk, giving him a dubious look. "Whatever you say, man." he agreed willingly, walking toward the door with Jeff in tow.

"Yeah, but hey, we're here to help if you want." Jeff assured him, smiling slightly before following Nick out of the room.

Sighing heavily, Sebastian turned back to the computer, biting his lip as he spun the mouse in circles for a minute. He was really, truly screwed.

Christmas came faster than expected and with it, Sebastian's anxiety grew. In the end, he hadn't found his gift for Blaine online or in a store. He had ended up really considering Nick and Jeff's suggestions, however insane they seemed. Maybe it was going to backfire, but he didn't see any other choices.

The main area of the Warbler's usual meeting area and never been so festive and he really did appreciate the work that the guys had put into it at his request. It was decorated with tinsel and wreaths and candles that smelled like cinnamon and gingerbread. The holiday spirit was high for everyone still at the school.

Sitting down at the piano bench, he couldn't help but feel nervous. Romantic gesture preparations aside, he had been more worried about Blaine's gift for him. If it was better, which he had no doubt it would be, then he failed as a boyfriend in the first serious relationship he had ever cared about. This plan needed to go off without a hitch or he was completely screwed.

There was a knock at the door and he glanced up to see Jeff. "The eagle has landed!" he said urgently, making Sebastian roll his eyes. "He'll be in here any minute. We'll go get the snow started!" he added with a wink before darting off.

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian counted to ten before he started to play the soft melody he had been memorizing for the past week. When footsteps approached the door reopened, he looked up to see Blaine but never stopped playing.

"Sebastian, wha-" the sentence was halted as fake snow started to fall, coming in through the vents, courtesy of Jeff and Nick and their friendship with the school maintenance man.

Sebastian didn't say anything, beginning to sing softly and dropping his eyes back to the keys as he played. He meant the words he was saying and, even if he couldn't find a gift, he wanted Blaine to know that this was still special to him.

Hang all the mistletoe

I'm gonna get to know you better

This Christmas

And as we trim the tree

How much fun it's gonna be together

This Christmas

Fireside blazing bright

We're caroling through the night

And this Christmas will be

A very special Christmas for me

Presents and cards are here

My world is filled with cheer, and you

This Christmas

And as I look around

Your eyes outshine the town, they do

This Christmas

Fireside blazing bright

We're caroling through the night

And this Christmas will be

A very special Christmas for me

Shake a hand, shake a hand now

Fireside blazing bright

We're caroling through the night

And this Christmas will be

A very special Christmas for me

Hang all the mistletoe

I'm gonna get to know you better

This Christmas

And as we trim the tree

How much fun it's gonna be together

This Christmas

Fireside blazing bright

We're caroling through the night

And this Christmas will be

A very special Christmas for me

When he played the last note, he looked up at Blaine. He was surprised to see tears swimming in Blaine's eyes and he stood up slowly, hoping this was a good thing.

"I know it's not a real gift." he admitted quietly, walking toward him. "I wanted something special. You deserve something special. But nothing seemed right and I couldn't think of anything else to do for you so…"

He trailed off, stopping in front of Blaine and smiling softly. The tears were gone, replaced with a smile and Blaine took his hands carefully.

"I have something special." he assured him, pulling him in to kiss him. So maybe it wasn't some grand gesture of love and maybe he could have done better, but Blaine loved it and that was enough.

For this year.


	7. Plans

Sebastian sat back against the headboard, his closed as he lazily ran his fingers through the curly mop that was Blaine's hair, post-shower. The boy in question was laying against him, their chests rising and falling in time with each other.

When Blaine had first suggested they start dating, after a very long and strenuous summer of dealing with Kurt and Blaine fighting over New York and how they would deal with separation, Sebastian had been hesitant. Sure, he had pulled away in the end, too worried about what his feelings meant and also irritated by Blaine's lack of interest, but this wasn't at all what he expected.

Then again, Blaine often did things he wasn't expecting. Breaking up with Kurt, for instant, was one of those things. He remembered the day when Blaine came storming into Dalton, eyes wild and puffy from crying, hunting him down and screaming at him that this was all because of him. He remembered holding Blaine as he broke down again, apologizing but never specifying for what. It was all branded into his memory.

All these memories he had now, stored away and locked up tight because any history Blaine had with anyone else wasn't something he wanted to relive. He wanted to live in now, with Blaine here, held against him and warm and relaxed. The break up was behind them both and they were moving forward together.

"You know…" he mused softly, stirring Blaine from his almost-slumber. Lifting his head, Blaine rested his chin softly on Sebastian's chest. "I was thinking…"

"Never good for anyone." Blaine murmured in reply, a smirk on his face. Sebastian ignored the jibe, instead nudging him in the side with his leg. "Okay, I'm sorry," Blaine said around a laugh. "What were you thinking about?"

"Where are you going once you graduate?" he asked immediately, not even feeling like he had to hesitate. He knew it would be a hard conversation for Blaine, because he had no idea what Sebastian was thinking, but it needed to be had.

As if he had predicted it, Blaine stiffed automatically. He gave Sebastian and long and questioning look. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian pushing him back so he could sit up. Blaine followed his lead, leaning back to look at him better. "I just want to know, Blaine." he replied easily.

Blaine considered this for a moment before shrugging. "I had always said New York, because of Kurt…" he replied quietly. Sebastian nodded, already knowing this, but didn't interrupt. The look on Blaine's face said there was more. "But I don't think I want to anymore." he added finally.

Sebastian smiled softly at that, reaching out to stroke his cheek gently. "And where do you want to go, Blaine? No matter what anyone else is doing, what do you want?" he asked softly.

Smiling in return, Blaine shrugged. "Everywhere."

This made Sebastian laugh, falling back on the mattress and pulling Blaine down on top of him to kiss him briefly.

"I better update my passport."


	8. My Hero

Have a future!Seblaine drabble

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

The normally soft voice of the little girl was now high-pitched and sounded utterly thrilled. Brown curls bounced as she ran on short legs, arms flailing and a smile on her face so bright that Sebastian was sure it could shine brighter than the sun.

He scooped the girl into his arms as soon as she jumped, pulling her into a tight hug and spinning around as she giggled and clutched at his neck. "Oh, I missed you," he said quietly in her ear.

She pulled back to look at him, one hand on either of his cheeks as she looked at him. "You look tired." she told him matter-of-factly.

He chuckled at her observation, nodding. "It was a very long flight, and I was too excited to sleep." he informed her, carrying her toward the house.

"Me too," she told him, though she was still smiling. "Grammy was really mad." she added with a tiny giggle.

He laughed, tickling her side and making her squeal. "I bet Papa didn't like it either, did he?" he asked her once she had settled down, her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder.

"He wasn't asleep either!" she responded excitedly. "He told Grammy to let me stay up, because he wasn't going to bed."

They entered the house then and he could smell food cooking in the kitchen. The living room was decorated with a banner, "Welcome Home" displayed for all to see as soon as they entered, streamers hanging from the ceiling and balloons littering the floor. It was a party that couldn't be topped by any other and he had a feeling it had been in the works for at least a month.

Amelia wiggled her way out of his grasp, running across the room to a man standing by the fireplace. He smiled, lifting her into his arms as he turned to face the door.

Everyone in the room was silent as the pair locked eyes. Sebastian's parents looked on with smiles on their faces and if he would have looked, he could have seen tears in Blaine's mother's eyes.

"Welcome home," Blaine said quietly.

Sebastian approached him slowly, a smile spreading across his face. "It's good to be back." he told him nonchalantly, as if they hadn't just spent almost a year apart.

Blaine reached out for his hand, closing the gap between them as he stepped closer. With the little girl balanced on his hip, he leaned in and kissed his husband for the first time in far too long.

Cheers erupted from the family and friends in the room and Sebastian decided then that if he had to leave again, he hoped he'd always come home to this.


	9. Spaghetti

Blaine twirled the noodles around on his fork, looking down at his plate in a bored fashion. This dinner hadn't been his idea by a long shot and he was doing his absolutely best to act like he wasn't enjoying it. If it wasn't for the fact that Sebastian had gotten to his parents, convincing them he just needed some time with a friend, he would have refused until he blue in the face.

However, the sneaky little rat across the table from him had gone for a low blow and he was stuck here for a least a few hours at the insistence of his parents.

"Don't look so glum," Sebastian said now, setting down his fork. "It's almost like someone zapped all the life out of you."

"Maybe because I'm being forced into the company of a lifesucker." he replied sharply, looking up from his food just long enough to glare at Sebastian. He was annoyed and tired and he had hoped to get out of this whole evening, sending Sebastian packing and out of his dining room, with enough time to call Kurt before he went to bed.

Apparently, fate wasn't on his side. Now they had to chat too? It was deplorable.

"Oh, now, that's just rude." Sebastian replied, the smirk clear in his voice even as Blaine trained his eyes elsewhere. "I'm not so bad, am I?"

"You're the most irritating person I've ever met." Blaine replied quietly, shaking his head as he picked at his plate.

The glob of noodles hit him in the side of head before he could even process that Sebastian had moved. Frozen, he waited as they all fell to the table before looking up. "What the hell?" he cried, jumping up as well.

"You need to lighten up." Sebastian replied, fork already aimed and ready as he launched a second attack. This one hit dead center, covering Blaine's face in sauce as the noodles stuck to his clothes on the way down.

That was the last straw for Blaine, who was certain steam was coming out of his ears. Without thinking, he reached down, scooping up a spoonful of spaghetti from his plate and threw it. The pile landed on Sebastian's shoulder, not leaving him in nearly the condition Blaine was in.

"You're going to have to do better than that." he replied, brushing the noodles off and looking down at where the rest had landed. The second his eyes were on the floor, Blaine grabbed the pot full of leftovers in the middle of the table, glad they were eating at the small table, before leaning over it and dumping the contents on his head.

There was a moment of silence, noodles and sauce dripping from Sebastian's head, before he looked up at Blaine. "Much better." he said, smirking again. "Now run."


	10. Transfer

Lockers slammed shut and feet scampered around the hall, the moments before the final bell ticking down quickly. It was the first day, right before first period, and it was important that no one be late. If they missed the role call in this first class, it was like telling the teachers they were slackers.

Unfortunately, Sebastian didn't really care about all of that. He had charm and allure and had always been able to talk himself out of any form of trouble he could get himself into, so he took his time at his new locker. He set up his books meticulously, watching the phone on the bottom shelf for any sign of life.

He had texted Blaine just that morning, telling him to meet him in the hallway after the first bell. He knew what Blaine would be expecting; a Dalton uniform and a damn good reason for being called out of English Lit. before he had even gotten the syllabus.

He straightened the collar of his white shirt, undoing another button just for good measure. It had been a long time since he had gone to a school without a dress code, so this was weird for him. Weird, but comfortable. He had to wonder why everyone didn't go to public school.

"Sebas-"

He turned, smirk already in place, to find Blaine standing in the middle of the hallway. His eyes were wide and confused as he examined the casual outfit, trying to understand what it meant. He took in the open locker, the backpack at Sebastian's feet, and it was almost as if Sebastian could see the light bulb flicker on above his head.

"No, you didn't." he said simply, his voice deadly serious.

"Is Kurt enjoying New York?" Sebastian asked in response, shutting the locker door. "You should let him know I'll be around to keep you company."

And just like that, Sebastian earned his place at McKinley high school; newest student to get punched in the face.


	11. Accept Me

_I was so high I did not recognize_

_The fire burning in her eyes_

_The chaos that controlled my mind_

_Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane_

_Never to return again_

_But always in my heart_

The record played through Blaine's room, the lyrics wrapping around his mind and repeating over and over. Flashes of the previous week forced their way to the forefront, reminding him of the beautiful days he had spent with Kurt. Down by the lake, watching fireworks and grilling with Burt, Carole, Finn, and Rachel… It had been so perfect. It had been everything he was missing.

Then, just like that, they were at the airport again. It had been just like Kurt had gotten there and was leaving just as fast.

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

He hated himself for being so angry about it, but he couldn't help it anymore. A whole year of back and forth. He was never invited to New York, made to wait and wait and wait, hoping and praying Kurt would visit soon.

He had tried surprising him once, just to have money for a return ticket thrust into his hand and a small kiss on the forehead before the door was slammed in his face and he was made to leave. Just like that. Abrupt and without explanation.

And he let it all slide. He let the months go by, sometimes not speaking to Kurt for weeks at a time. He kept telling himself it was just school, and then work, and then friends… But the first time he didn't talk to Kurt for seven days straight, he knew.

_I tried my best to feed her appetite_

_Keep her coming every night_

_So hard to keep her satisfied_

_Kept playing love like it was just a game_

_Pretending to feel the same_

_Then turn around and leave again_

New York was crawling with guys, all of whom would be more than willing to take someone as beautiful as Kurt home with them. Blaine had been his first, his only… It was only natural that he would want to look elsewhere someday.

So… What was wrong with Blaine doing the same?

_I'll fix these broken things_

_Repair your broken wings_

_And make sure everything's alright_

What was wrong with the fingers running down his chest now? The hand that was loosening his belt while soft lips made a path down his neck? The warmth of another body pressed on top of him, making him feel safe and calm on the outside, when there was this storm brewing in his mind…

Sebastian's lips reached his ear, nipping and sucking a trail over his skin as he took his time. It had taken Blaine so long to give in, to finally stop resisting what they both perfectly well knew he wanted.

"Tell me how you like it." he whispered, his breath ghosting over the junction of Blaine's shoulder and neck, sending chills down his spine, as he worked his way down again.

_My pressure on your hips_

_Sinking my fingertips_

_Into every inch of you_

_Cause I know that's what you want me to do_

Blaine's body tensed slightly, but his mind was made up. He was done. The games and the back and forth were too much for him. Sebastian didn't mean stability, but he never had to question what Sebastian was giving him.

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_He said goodbye too many times before_

Sex. That's all it meant to either of them. No strings and no heartbreaking.

And it was good enough.

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore…_

"Whatever you do best."


End file.
